Last Hope
by LongLiveOurLegacy
Summary: Three years have passed, and now the Avengers have been called to action again. This time, they have help. This time, everything has changed. Rated T for swearing. Wrote this ages ago but never got round to publishing it xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I wrote this a couple of months ago, only felt like posting it now. Enjoy, and, as always, R&R!**

Prologue

WE MAY BE WALKING PAST YOU RIGHT NOW.

WE ARE WATCHING AS YOU READ THIS.

WE MAY BE IN YOUR CITY, YOUR TOWN.

WE ARE LIVING ANONYMOUSLY.

WE ARE WAITING FOR THE DAY WHEN

WE WILL FIND EACH OTHER.

WE WILL MAKE OUR LAST STAND TOGETHER.

IF WE WIN.

WE ARE SAVED.

AND YOU ARE SAVED AS WELL.

IF WE LOSE, ALL IS LOST-

WE ARE YOUR LAST HOPE.

Two years. That's how long the planet was at peace, before the Avengers were once again called to duty. But this time, they had help.

Two years. That's how long it took for the remainder of the Loric nine to regroup, to get ready to fight. But the others were coming- and they were in over their heads.

Two years. That's how long after the arrival of Setrakus Ra the Mogadorians had their ships in the atmosphere, poised to attack. Their numbers on Earth were doubling and tripling- fast.

Nick Fury could only see one option. He made a call, uttering only 3 words;

"Assemble the Avengers"

Three hours later, S.H.I.E.L.D agents were on planes to all corners of the Earth.

**NEW YORK, USA 1500hours- **Steve Rogers turned the key in the lock on his apartment door. Entering, he took of his jacket, back to the wall. That was why he didn't see the agent in the corner, the one with the file. A file labelled 'Top secret- Project Lorien.'

"Captain Rogers. We need to talk."

**TOKYO, JAPAN 2200hours-** Tony Stark walked into his penthouse apartment, arm in arm with Pepper Potts. He was so involved with their conversation, he didn't notice the agent on his couch. The agent with a brandy glass in one hand, a file in the other .A file that read 'Top Secret-Project Lorien.'

"Mr Stark. We need to talk."

**LONDON, ENGLAND 1200hours- **Dr Bruce Banner stepped out of the Lab in Picadilly, breathing in the smoggy air and flinching at the brightness of the July sun. He set off towards the little cafe he usually went to for lunch, and went to sit in the same dark corner he always did. A corner so dark, in fact, that he didn't see the man. The man with the file that read 'Top Secret- Project Lorien.'

"Dr Banner. We need to talk."

**CHICAGO, USA 0400hours- **The remainder of the Lorien 9 slept fitfully on the ground, hands always on their weapons. Their last remaining protector, Crayton Ridge, sat next to the door on night guard, smiling fondly at them. He considered them his children, or 'Young Wards' as Nine's Cêpan had once called him. But they were hardly children- they never were. And nine was nearly 18. Fate, apparently, didn't deserve them a perfect childhood. Hell, fate didn't deserve them a childhood full stop. Their entire lives were a lie. Just then, there was a sound of screeching tyres and a knock upon the rickety door. Crayton was immediately on alert, gun and dagger in hand. He looked through the little peephole, to see a young woman standing there. She had red curly hair, and was dressed all in black. There was a file in her hand. Crayton squinted to read the words written on it- 'Top Secret- Project Lorien.' He sighed.

"I think you'd better come in."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hi guys :) I wrote this months ago so its really bad and cheesy. I don't really have time to edit it atm but maybe around Christmas I will. As always, R&R!**

Nick Fury paced the floor of the control room anxiously. They were late. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was people who were late, but beggars can't be choosers.

"So what ya been up to Steve?" asked Tony Stark. Behind him sat three of the Avengers.

"The usual. You?" Captain Steve Rodgers replied politely

"The same."

"Sir?"

"Yes Rodgers?" Fury spun to face them, hiding his impatience.

"You know the Loric? Well why did they come here?"

"We were the closest planet. They didn't have a choice."

"And their legacies? What do they have?"

"You'll find our soon enough."

"Why haven't we heard about them before?"

"They had to hid-" He began, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They all stood and turned to face it, to see 4 teenage girls, 3 teenage boys an older man, a kitten and a small beagle.

"What is it? Bring your teenager to work day?" Stark says patronisingly. One of the girls, until now examining her nails, flicked in his direction. He went flying towards the wall, landing in a heap.

"Welcome. I'm Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D." He raised an eyebrow but did not comment. Stark was a douche anyway.

"I'm Crayton Ridge."

"Wait- this is the Loric nine? But they're just children!" Rodgers exclaims. The girl who threw Stark slowly turns her head to face him.

"Tell me," She says, "How many times had you nearly died by the time you were sixteen? How many times could you survive being shot, stabbed, bitten and thrown like a doll? Don't patronise me."

"Be quiet six. Sorry, she finds it hard to trust people." A boy, Four, says.

"We understand." Stark has now gotten up and made his way over to his seat. As he sits, he shoots six a look.

"This is Captain Steve Rodgers, Dr Bruce Banner and Tony Stark."

"Dr Banner, huge fan." Says another boy. "I'm five."

"I think it'd be best if you introduced yourselves, told us about your legacies." Crayton nods to a boy, who steps forward.

"I am number four. I have telekinesis, enhancement, Lumen and the ability to talk to animals."

"I am number five. I have telekinesis, enhancement, the ability to fly, and to create objects."

"I am number six. I have telekinesis, enhancement, invisibility and can control the weather."

"I am number seven. I have telekinesis, enhancement, the ability to heal wounds, breathe underwater and see in the dark."

"I am number eight. I have all the legacies."

"I am number nine. I have telekinesis, enhancement, anti-gravity, the ability to transfer powers and talk to animals."

"I am number ten. I am an aeturnus. I was born with the ability to change ages, but I haven't developed any legacies yet."

"This is Bernie Kosar and Bella." Four says, pointing to the dog, who barks and the kitten who mews. "He's a chimeara. He can change forms. So can she."

"Thank you. Now, gentlemen, if you'd introduce yourselves."

"Captain Steve Rodgers."

"Dr Bruce Banner."

"Tony Stark."

"So, Mr Ridge. How come you look after them on your own?" Steve asks.

"On Lorien, those who looked after the Garde were known as Cêpan. There were nine others originally." He fixes Fury with a stare, and the Garde look at the ground. "They killed them all. All nine."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Being sorry doesn't help Henri." Four says, bitterly.

"Or Peter," Says five

"Or Kat,"

"Or Adelina." Seven rubs her eyes

"It won't help Cêline."

"Or Sandor. " Nine finishes.

"What they need is for us to win. They killed our planet, they won't hesitate to kill yours. That's why you called us, that's why the Avengers were assembled. Oh please. Eight can read minds, remember? When you're on the run for your whole life, one human secret fades into another. " He says when they gasp.

"You avenge this planet? We will avenge ours- and our Cêpans. We will make sure they get what they deserve. But we need your help, as much as I hate to admit it." Six says

"Which is the reason we brought you here. So please, make yourselves at home."

"We would like to invite you to our training tomorrow morning. I get the feeling some of you are a bit, shall I say, sceptical. Eight?" She presses two fingers to her temple.

"Stark. Banner."

"Thank you."

"One more thing." Eight says, flashing a dazzling smile. "Where can I find a guitar in this place?"


End file.
